Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are various types of satellite communication systems. For example, satellite communication systems may provide a rapid and reliable communication channel for dissemination of intelligence, tasking, and coordination to a globally distributed network of end-users. These systems may be charged with providing protected communications, characterized by low probability of intercept/detection/exploitation and anti-jam capabilities in both benign and contested operational environments.
In response to a rapidly growing demand for increased bandwidth, a number of independent satellite constellations are being deployed. Wideband Global SATCOM (WGS), Advanced Extremely High Frequency (AEHF), and Mobile User Objective System (MUOS) are all expected to provide significant gains in capacity and capabilities over the next decade. Despite the deployment of these satellite systems, however, bandwidth demand for these and/or other satellite systems is expected to continue to exceed the available throughput capabilities.